Things I'm Afraid Of
by 1 Fangirl
Summary: This is a story I wrote so you can get inroduced to my writing style. This is my first story and I just want to know what I could do to make it better. OK, so this is s true story of what happened to me on a Thursday night after watching Insidious.


Things I'm Afraid of (1 is highest, 6 is lowest.)

Death

Insanity

The things that happen in the dark

Roaches

Psychological horror movies

Dogs

I have only truly been afraid a few times. The worst time was when I was alone in my house last Thursday at around eight thirty. My parents had to go to Best Buy to pick up the new laptop and go out to eat a "romantic" dinner. My siblings were with my grandparents that night to go eat at McDonalds. As soon as they left, I sat down on the couch to watch T.V., little did I know what the night had in store for me.

After watching about thirty minutes of the first _Insidious_, I changed the channel to _Adventure Time _because _Insidious_ was scaring me out of my mind. I turned off my T.V. Then, all of a sudden, I heard a voice saying _Sofia_ over and over again. I was terrified. I started to remember _Insidious_ and how the demon always whispered the little boys name in his sleep, which made me get even more scared. I ended up being paralyzed with fear for a minute or so before I managed to calm myself down and tell myself how irrational my fear was. After I had calmed down enough, I went back to watching the T.V. Everything was fine after that, until the A/C kicked in.

When the A/C kicked in, I almost screamed out of fear until I realized that, no, a monster did not just wake up, and yes, I was going to be just fine in a house by myself for three hours. "You're just being stupid" I told myself, "there's nothing to be afraid of, nothings gonna come and get you". Then the dishwasher beeped and I freaked out. By then, I was convinced that Jason Vorhees, Michael Myers, or someone like that was in the house, waiting for me to move so whoever it was could kill me. So, I just lay on the couch, utterly paralyzed from fear, willing myself not to move or go to sleep, so I wouldn't die. My mind was working against me and it had convinced me that I was not alone in my house that night.

All of a sudden the phone rang. I could see the caller ID, it was my father. I started debating in my head whether I should answer the phone or not and the split-second conversation went a little like this:

"_Papi is calling."_

"_I can see that." _

"_Well pick it up then."_

"_I can't, what if the killer sees that I'm here, I'll die."_

"_You're not going to die, there's no one in here, but you will die if you don't pick up that phone"_

"_True"_

And so I picked up the phone.

I didn't expect anything to happen while I was talking to my father. The scared side of my mind had quieted to a whisper and the rational side of me took over. My father was telling me when he and my mother would get home and right before he could get to that, the phone went dead.

Once this occurred, the rational part of me completely shut off, leaving the irrational me in total control. I became crazy and started gathering things I could use to kill whoever was in my house. I gathered a several knives, large books, and my metal bat. I was ready. By the time my parents and my siblings arrived, I gave them quite a scare. I had been crouching in the corner between the living room and the kitchen with a knife in each hand and my other weapons lying around me. My parents were quite angry with me, but when I had told them what had happened, they began to laugh. I was furious. How could they laugh while my life was in danger? I told them this and they started to laugh even harder. My father began to speak in between laughs. "All of those things that happened are completely explainable. And you know we've been having connection problems with the phone for weeks." I began to laugh too, but I'm pretty sure it sounded pretty maniacal because my parents gave each other a weird look and told me to go to bed. I felt really tired and stupid. Tired because of the long night I had just had and feeling stupid about how ridiculous I must have looked while I was terrified. As I got in bed and fell asleep, I opened my eyes with a sudden realization. _How had I heard those voices saying my name? _The A/C hadn't kicked in yet and nothing was on while that happened. I didn't fall asleep that night and I lay in bed with a pair of scissors in my hand. And that was how I had spent my Thursday night. The scariest night I had ever experienced. I'm still pretty sure my house is haunted or something. I ended up cutting myself to make sure I was still alive. Yea, I'm pretty sure I'm fucked up.


End file.
